Green and White
by Umbramatic
Summary: What happens when you tell a Legendary's side of the story? Oneshot.


**Green and White**

She was waiting. As always.

Here she was, a magnificent white dragon deity, stuck in this tower like some pathetic human fairytale princess. It wasn't fair.

Granted, she wasn't too lonely. There were plenty of Druddigon, who patrolled the tower along with the Golett and the Meinfoo. But of those, only high-ranking Druddigon ventured up to see her.

Bored, she blew rings of fire out of her mouth to amuse herself. "Oh, Reshiram," she said to no one in particular, "what are you going to do with yourself?"

She looked out of one of the Dragonspiral Tower's windows at the Unova region beyond.

"Such a beautiful place… how could me and my brother have destroyed it at one point?"

As always, she tried to prevent the painful memories from rushing to the front of her mind. As always, they came back even stronger as a result.

* * *

><p>"This kingdom should follow what its POTENTIAL is!"<p>

"Fool! This kingdom should follow what's REALITY!

The two men, dressed in elaborate royal clothes, had been having this debate on and off again for days on end. Between their twin thrones, a dragon stood, looking a back and forth between the two uncomfortably.

_I hate seeing them fight like this… but they're my friends... Ugh… Can't… Choose…_

Suddenly, the dragon felt a horrible feeling, like its body was being slowly ripped apart bit by bit. It screamed, the scream coming out as a roar of anguish.

Finally, the pain stopped, and the dragon opened its eyes.

She, she realized. She had no idea how she knew, but she sensed it.

Then she looked down at her body.

It was bizarre to look at now. Strange rings encircled her neck, and her body was covered in brilliant white feathers. Her hands, she noticed, were wings. Her tail was even stranger, resembling the torches scattered around the brothers' castle.

She felt there was something missing. Only by looking at what was next to her did she see exactly how much.

There was another dragon, this one deep black and almost mechanical-looking with its platelike scales and a tail that resembled some sort of futuristic device.

…_I think we used to be the same, _she thought.

_Yeah. _

_Wait, you can hear my thoughts?_

_Pretty much… sister, I should call you?_

_That confirms it. And that's fine. _

The two then looked over to the brothers, who were deep in conversation, but then looked back.

_I think they want us to choose between them,_ thought the black dragon.

_We might as well. _

She inspected the two brothers closely, but kept coming back to one. The one that spoke of truth.

For some reason she liked how he thought.

She slowly strode over to where her ruler of choice sat, and saw her brother do the same, but with the opposite.

"Well?" said one ruler.

"I suppose this means we go to war or something?"

"Might as well. Seems like the only way we'll settle this."

The two dragons looked at each other and thought the same thing.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

><p>She flew across the battlefield, the ruler who sought Truth on her back. All around them was carnage and chaos, with the dead lying in heaps and the living fighting endlessly.<p>

Suddenly, she saw a blueish shape speeding towards her. Garchomp, Reshiram remembered it was called – a vicious, powerful Pokémon from a faraway land.

She realized its reputation was well-deserved when it slammed into her with an Outrage.

"Aaaagh!"

She immediately retaliated with a powerful Dragon Pulse, which knocked the sharklike Dragon out of the sky.

"Well, glad that's ov- "

She was immediately raked by a powerful Dragon Claw. Turning midair, she was unsurprised to see her ebony brother was the culprit, the ruler of Ideals on his back.

…_I'm sorry, sister. _

_It's fine, brother. Like it or not, this is our job now. _

The two continued clashing, Reshiram firing Fusion Flares and Dragon Pulses and her brother Zekrom retaliating with Fusion Bolts and Dragon Claws. To both it seemed almost neverending.

Then they saw a glow that rivaled that of the sun.

That glow belonged to a Volcarona, the queen of the desert kingdom to the south. She flew over to the two warring dragons, heat exuding from her in waves out of her fury.

"Enough! You four started a war on a whim, and now look at all the damage you've caused! I wouldn't be surprised if you set your sights on my kingdom as a battleground! Well, I'm not letting that happen!"

The two dragons hung their heads in shame. The rulers riding them looked at each other with concern.

* * *

><p>It had been many years since the first conflict. The bothers had made a truce, and things had been peaceful for a long while.<p>

But their sons started it all over again.

As Reshiram and Zekrom watched the two sons bickering, they couldn't help but worry.

_You think they'll just casually decide to go to war again? _Reshiram thought.

_Nah. I don't think they're _that_ stupid. _

"Rehsiram! Use Blue Flare!"

"Zekrom! Bolt Strike!"

_Okay, maybe they are. _

Reshiram turned to her brother in a battle stance. He, strangely, seemed shocked.

_But… can't we settle this some other way?_

_Our friends, their fathers, said we had to listen to them. I'm taking that to heart, as hard as it is. _

_But it's not right! We could destroy everything if our power goes unchecked! Do you want to risk that for some stupid argument?_

_I'm sorry, brother. _

She unleashed a Blue Flare.

He retaliated with Bolt Strike.

The resulting shockwave spread across Unova, obliterating all in its path.

* * *

><p>Reshiram shook her head, berating herself.<p>

"You… why didn't you listen to your brother? His ideals weren't so silly then…"

She sighed again. Noticing night was falling thorough the window, she settled down for a long sleep, in preparation for what seemed like an uneventful tomorrow.

When she woke up, however, she was surprised to see she had a visitor.

The visitor was human- a male, upon closer inspection. He wore strange clothes in black, white, and brown hues, and had a hat on his head and a strange cube dangling from his waist. His most striking features, however, were his long green hair, which formed a shaggy ponytail, and his grayish eyes, which stared at her with a mix of awe and… was that embarrassment? She hadn't seen a human in so long, she couldn't tell.

"Can you help me?" said the human.

Reshiram tilted her head. Was he talking in her language?

"Well, I appreciate you being straightforward…But I need you to tell me what you need help with. "

"I need to separate humans and Pokémon."

Reshiram's eyes widened.

"But… why?"

She noticed he struggled to keep eye contact with her.

"Humans have treated Pokémon like slaves for millennia. They've abused them, abandoned them, and treated them like nothing but tools or numbers to be crunched. I need you to prove to the Champion of this region that they must be free."

Reshiram resisted the urge to shake her head in amazement. How did this boy expect to "free" the world's Pokémon?

And yet there was something about him that reminded her of her first friend, the ruler who sought the truth. She got a very strong vibe from him that he wanted the truth about this world as well. And wasn't he right? Hadn't millions of Pokémon, even in her time – especially in her time- been treated like dirt?

Perhaps she could help him after all.

"What do you need me to do?"

The human smiled.

* * *

><p>The Zororark snarled briefly before being sucked into the ball. Three shakes, a click, and it was caught.<p>

N shook his head sadly before picking up the ball, then turning to Reshiram.

"I normally don't enslave them like this for too long… But I have no other choice. "

"Why don't you?" she replied.

"Because I need to defeat the Champion. I need to show the world I'm not weak. "

"How are you weak? You're one of the strongest humans I've ever seen, both in skill and spirit!"

N hung his head dejectedly.

"Tell that to Ghetsis. He says I need to be stronger if I want to accomplish Team Plasma's goal."

"I thought it was your goal, too?"

N turned away and gazed off into the distance.

"After meeting that other boy so many times… I'm not quite as sure of it anymore."

* * *

><p>Inside Plasma's castle, N and Reshiram stood waiting.<p>

"He's coming. The other boy. I know it," said N.

"I know we defeated the champion soundly… but are you sure you'll be OK here until you need me?"  
>N smiled. "Just wait for your cue."<p>

She flew out through the castle roof and waited. Then, when she heard N calling her name, she burst in with a triumphant roar, placing herself behind N and facing the brown-haired boy foolish enough to try and stop them.

Then, something very familiar began to float out of the other boy's bag.

"The Dark Stone!" Reshiram said. "That means…"

The stone expanded, unfurled, until it finally formed the shape of her brother Zekrom. He landed in front of his chosen hero and let out a triumphant roar of his own.

_Long time no see, sister. _

_I'm sorry… about last time…_

_It's OK. I'm just worried these two will start it all over again. Even if they do have good intentions this time. _

_Let's hope not. _

The two began to fight, flames and electrical sparks flying in all directions. At first, it seemed Reshiram had the upper hand.  
>"Hah!" she shouted as she landed a well- placed Fusion Flare.<p>

Zekrom merely absorbed the hit and launched a Fusion Bolt at her.

Reshiram roared in pain as the bolt struck a fragile part of her chest. She collapsed, with Zekrom giving a roar of victory.

She was barely conscious for what happened next, but she could understand all the same.

After the boy emerged victorious over N's other Pokémon, Ghetsis revealed his true colors. He was manipulating N all along, he said, and that N was just a worthless excuse for a human only good for his plans, a freak. She resisted the urge to fry that monster right there and then, and only because she was too weak.

* * *

><p>Reshiram flew across the ocean, N straddling her back.<p>

"Can we stop at that island? Please?"

She was surprised, to say the least. N hadn't said anything since leaving Plasma's castle.

She coasted to a stop on the island N indicated. He hopped off her back, and startled her when he buried his head in her feathers and sobbed.

"I…I trusted him…"

She caressed N with a wing.

"There, there. Things are going to be OK now."

"But they aren't."

He removed himself from her feathered body and gazed out at the ocean.

"I'm nothing. I'm a freak, a criminal. I don't' think even other criminals will accept me, considering they consider emotions, crying, a weakness."

Reshiram furrowed her brow.

"You're not a freak. And you're far from criminal. I've made far worse mistakes than you."

N turned and looked at her expectantly. She noticed he no longer struggled to keep eye contact.

"And those people who say you're worthless, a freak, a wimp? They don't matter. You can be something great, something like the world has never seen before. "

She smiled.

"I believe in you, N. That's the truth."

N stared at her, seemingly blankly, but with the faintest smile forming.

Reshiram grinned. "And if anyone gives you too much flack I can always fry 'em. "

At that point he laughed joyously.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go. "

He hopped on her back again, and the two took off, flying away toward some distant region.

"N?"

"Yes?"

"Want to know another truth?"

"Sure."

"You're the best friend I ever had."

And so onward they flew.


End file.
